Hipidos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción de Monkey and Cokee. Spiritshipping. Juudai tiene hipo y todo el grupo de amigos trata de hallar la manera de quitárselo. ¿Qué hará cada uno de ellos para ayudar? Prometo que se reirán


**Nota: **Este fanfic no me pertenece, el original es de Monkey and Cokee y ella amablemente me ha dejado traducirlo~

* * *

**Hipidos.**

"Hic."

Esa sola palabra había causado un día entero de caos.

El grupo entero estaba en lo que ellos llamaban su Party House. (Les costó un rato y bastante dinero, pero los nueve de ellos cooperaron y compraron una casa sólo para tener fiestas, divertirse, salir un rato, etc. Desde que Ryo era el mayor, la casa estaba a su nombre hasta que todos los demás alcanzaran la mayoría de edad.

Aquella tarde, Juudai se despertó y bajó las escaleras hacia donde estaban todos los demás. Todos los demás incluían a Johan, Ryo, Asuka, Sho, Jim, Manjoume, Edo y Fubuki. Antes de que alguien pudiera saludarlo, Juudai hipó.

"Aw, hombre, tengo hipo" Juudai se quejó. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Johan y bostezó. Luego hipo mientras bostezaba. Sus amigos se rieron.

Asuka se levantó de la mesa y fue a conseguirle un vaso de agua a Juudai. Él lo tomó y bebió.

El grupo esperó por un par de segundos.

"Hic."

Suspirando, Asuka tomó el vaso y caminó hacia la cocina para ponerlo en el fregadero.

"Oh, bueno," dijo Juudai. "Es sólo hipo, desaparecerá pronto."

Él estaba equivocado.

—2 horas después—

"Hic." Juudai hipó inocentemente.

"¡Muy bien, eso es todo! ¡Tengo suficiente de tu maldito hipo!" Manjoume finalmente estalló. Enojado, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta.

"Pobre Manjoume," dijo Sho.

"Seh, Juudai no puede evitar tener hipo," dijo Johan.

"Hic."

Asuka le dio un poco de agua. Juudai la bebió y esperó.

"Hic."

Todos suspiraron.

"Hey, ¿a dónde ha ido Manjoume?" preguntó Edo.

"No sé. Creo que se fue." dijo Fubuki.

Pero apenas terminó de decir eso, la puerta principal se abrió. Entró un tipo usando una máscara que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. El chico estaba cubierto de sangre y llevaba consigo una motosierra. Él aceleró y levantó la motosierra.

"¡AHHH!" Gritaron Sho y Juudai.

Sho corrió a esconderse detrás de Asuka y Ryo y Juudai detrás de Johan.

El tipo de la máscara se volvió con la motosierra. Todo estuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

"Hic."

"¡Maldición!" gritó Manjoume. Sí, él era el chico detrás de la máscara. Se quitó la máscara y la aventó junto con la motosierra por la ventana, que estaba por suerte abierta. Se quitó el abrigo cubierto de sangre falsa y también lo aventó por la ventana.

"¿Manjoume?" exclamaron Sho y Manjoume. Los dos habían dejado de esconderse.

"Hic."

"¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer? ¿Asustarnos hasta quedar medio muertos?" preguntó Sho.

"Bueno, realmente sí. Cada vez que iba caminando por mi casa con hipo, mis hermanos me asustaban. Supongo que no sirve con Juudai," replicó Manjoume.

"Bueno, creo que lo asustaste bastante, pero el hipo sigue ahí," comentó Ryo.

"Hic."

Frunciendo el ceño, Juudai se acercó a Manjoume y golpeó su cabeza.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué demonios fue eso?" gritó Manjoume, frotándose esa parte de la cabeza.

"Por casi sacarme la piel del susto, imbécil," explotó Juudai. "Hic."

"Bueno, al menos estoy tratando de ayudarte a deshacerte de él!" gritó Manjoume.

Juudai caminó de regreso a donde Johan y le sacó la lengua a Manjoume. "Hic."

De repente, Fubuki chasqueó los dedos. "¡Oh, ya sé!

Cinco minutos después, Juudai permanecía de cabeza, con Johan ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

"Ok, ¿por qué estoy-hic-haciendo esto de nuevo? Hic."

"Porque Fubuki te dijo que permanecieras de cabeza por cinco minutos para ver si eso se deshacía de tus hipidos." Respondió Edo, mirándolos. Johan asintió con la cabeza.

"Hic. ¡Pues no está funcionando!" Juudai casi se cayó hacia adelante, pero Johan lo tomó de la cintura y lo mantuvo estable. "Hic. Gracias." Ahora de pie, él suspiró porque había hipado.

"¿Y qué tal si mantienes la respiración por un minuto?" sugirió Sho.

"Hic. Ok." Juudai tomó un gran respiro y lo sostuvo. Pasaron treinta segundos y Juudai hipó.

"Cuarto intento fallido." Ryo dijo.

"Ya sé, ¿por qué no corres?" dijo Jim.

"¿Correr?" Juudai repitió. "Hic."

Jim asintió con la cabeza. "Séh, sólo corre alrededor hasta que te canses."

"Pero no quiero correr. Es verano, hic, no hay educación física." dijo Juudai.

"Bueno, veamos si puedo cambiar tu opinión." De pronto, el cocodrio de Jim, Karen, entró en la habitación.

"Hey, Karen, ¿quieres darle una mordida a Juudai?" Jim sonrió cuando Juudai hipó mientras palidecía.

"M-muy gracioso Jim..." tartamudeó Juudai. "Hic."

"No estoy bromeando." Fue lo único que tuvo que decir Jim para tener a Juudai corriendo por su vida, con Karen pisándole los talones.

"Ahh-hic-hhh" gritó Juudai.

Todos se rieron.

"Terminarás traumatizándolo, Jim." Johan se rió.

"No te preocupes, Karen no lo morderá muy fuerte." Jim se rió.

"Espero que estés bromeando." Johan miró al amante de los cocodrilos.

Jim se rió aún más. "¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Sólo no se lo digas a Juudai."

—30 minutos después—

"¡Jim! ¡Hic! ¡Llama a Karen! ¡Hic!"

El amante de los cocodrilos se rió. "Ok, ¡Karen, regresa!"

Karen regresó obedientemente a la llamada de su amigo.

"Hic." Juudai hizo un puchero. Caminó de regreso al sillón y completamente exhausto, se tiró en él.

"¿Agua?" le ofreció Asuka.

"Hic." Juudai asintió y feliz tomó el agua.

"Chica acuática," dijo Ryo. Asuka rodó los ojos.

"Hic."

"Lo que sea. Al menos lo estamos ayudando."

"Tengo una idea." dijo Ryo súbitamente.

Caminó hacia la cocina y todo el mundo pudo oír un montón de clanks y cosas rompiéndose.

Curioso, Fubuki también fue a la cocina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Fubuki.

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?"

"Espera, ese es—"

"Sí," lo interrumpió Ryo. Ellos pudieron oír a Juudai hipando mientras hablaba con Johan y Edo.

"¿Para Juudai?"

"Sí."

"Pero él es—"

"Estará bien." Ryo tomó el vaso que había llenado de contenidos al azar y caminó fuera de la cocina con Fubuki detrás suyo.

"Toma." Ryo le dio el vaso a Juudai quien levantó una ceja.

"Hic. ¿Qué es?"

"Sólo bébelo."

Juudai se lo llevó a los labios y le dio un trago antes de hipar. Una vez lo probó, lo escupió.

"¡Yuck! Hic. ¿Qué es esto?"

"Dije tómatelo, no escúpelo." Ryo rodó los ojos.

"Es muy fuerte para él." dijo Fubuki.

Sho había visto a Juudai escupir la bebida y se preguntó qué era. Johan tomó el vaso de Juudai y tomó un sorbo de él. Después de un par de segundos, se lo tragó y miró a Ryo.

"¿Le diste cognac?"

"¿Qué?" exclamaron Sho y Asuka.

"Te dije que era muy fuerte." Fubuki cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Cómo supiste qué era?" Edo alzó una ceja y miró a Johan.

"¿Cómo es que le diste cognac y a mí no?" exclamó Manjoume. Después del comentario de Johan todo el mundo hablaba a la vez. El comentario de Juudai fue él último.

"Hic. ¿Qué es el cognac?"

"Brandy." respondieron Johan y Edo.

Los ojos de Juudai se abrieron. "Hic."

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que darle cognac haría que sus hipidos se fueran?" preguntó Asuka.

Ryo se encogió de hombros. "Servía con Sho cuando él era pequeño."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Sho.

"Séh, te daba cognac cuando tú tenías hipo y éste se iba. Aunque después de eso, tenías una resaca de los mil demonios." Ryo dijo, riéndose. Sho lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Hic."

"¿Qué tal si lo hacemos reir?" sugirió Johan.

"Ok. Hagamosle cosquillas." dijo Asuka.

Juudai no tenía a dónde huir porque una vez Johan le devolvió el vaso de cognac a Ryo, él y Asuka atacaron a Juudai y le hicieron cosquillas.

Juudai no desperdició tiempo y empezó a desternillarse de risa.

"¡Detenganse! Hahahahaha-hic-haha! ¡Alto!" se reía Juudai.

Después de un rato, Juudai perdió el aliento y Johan y Asuka finalmente dejaron de hacerle cosquillas.

"Hic."

"Te estás volviendo realmente molesto." Escupió Manjoume.

"¡Bueno, lo siento! "¡No puedo-hic-evitarlo! Hic." le dijo Juudai.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que desaparecerá pronto," dijo Johan.

"Seguro. Eso es lo que él dijo hace tres horas." Manjoume rodó los ojos.

"Quizás si pudiéramos—" Fubuki fue interrumpido por Jim.

"Si lo vuelves a parar de cabeza por cinco minutos su cabeza explotará."

"Bueno, al menos no mandé a un cocodrilo detrás de él" gritó Fubuki.

"Cállense ustedes dos," dijo Manjoume.

"Oh, como si nos hubieras ayudado mucho con ese extraño disfraz." Fubuki rodó los ojos.

"¡Al menos no estoy tratando de matarlo!" Manjoume lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No, sólo estabas tratando de que le diera un infarto," murmuró Jim.

"Cálmense todos," Ryo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí. No se peleen." Sho lo apoyó.

"¡No te metas en esto." Manjoume, Fubuki y Jim le gritaron a Sho, quien, asustado, corrió a esconderse detrás de Ryo.

Con esos tres peleando, Asuka caminó hacia Edo, dándose cuenta de que él no había dicho nada o había ayudado a alguien para que Juudai se deshiciera del hipo.

"¿Pensando en algo?" preguntó Asuka.

"Creo que sí. Quiero decir, ya lo han asustado, cansado, tratado con todas las cosas básicas y bizarras, sin mencionar que también se rió," comenzó a decir Edo.

"¿Y tu punto es?" preguntó Asuka, dándose cuenta de que la gente peleándose hacía que Johan y Juudai se rieran. Él continuaba hipando, pero al menos se divertía.

"Bueno, ¿y si tratamos de avergonzarlo?" terminó Edo.

"¿Avergonzarlo?" repitió Asuka. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no? Fue asustado hasta la muerte e incluso le dieron cognac, ¿quién dice que avergonzarlo no servirá?" dijo Edo.

"Ya veo. Ok, ¿cómo lo avergonzamos?"

Edo le susurró su idea a Asuka, cuyos ojos se abrieron.

"Eso... podría funcionar." Murmuró ella.

Edo asintió con la cabeza. "Tú hazlo."

"Ok." Ella miró hacia donde estaba Juudai quién seguía hipando. "Lo haré ahora mismo."

Tanto como como Juudai estaban uno al lado del otro, cerca de los demás, tratando de detener su pelea. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ella se acercó a Johan y Juudai. Ella golpeó a Juudai en el hombro.

Él se dio la vuelta. "Hic. ¿Qué pasa, Asuka?"

"Oh, nada, sólo me preguntaba si tú todavía tenías hipo."

"Sí, parece que no se irá. Hic."

"Creo que puedo cambiar eso." Se rió Asuka.

"¿De verdad? Hic. ¿Cómo?"

"Hey, Johan," Asuka lo llamó, haciendo que se diera vuelta.

"¿Sí?"

Ella no dijo nada y sólo forzó a Juudai a darse la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con Johan, luego empujó a Juudai.

Todos los demás vieron eso y lo que pasó después. La pelea se detuvo.

Johan fue tirado al suelo, con Juudai encima de él... sus labios se cerraron. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Juudai rápidamente se apartó de Johan, ambos fuertemente sonrojados. Juudai se separó de Johan y lo ayudó a levantarse.

El silencio se apoderó de la casa.

Espera... ¿Silencio?

Todos esperaron por un par de segundos. Después unos cuantos más. Y luego más...

"Juudai, ¿tu hipo se ha ido?" preguntó Asuka.

"Creo que sí..." Juudai parpadeó. Nada. No había hipidos. "'¡Sí, estoy curado! "Puedo comer ahora!" Dijo felizmente, recordando lo que había pasado unas cuantas horas antes mientras comía.

—Flashblack—

Juudai tenía su comida.

Mastica. Mastica. Traga. Hic.

Mastica. Mastica. Traga. Hic.

Mastica. Mastica. Hic. Se ahoga. Se cae y casi muere en el comedor.

—Fin del Flashback—

"Y todo para que al final tú y Johan se besaran." Fubuki dijo. Jim se rió.

Johan y Juudai se sonrojaron.

"Entonces, ¿van a empezar a salir ahora?" Jim preguntó.

Los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro. "Ok."

Edo suspiró y se levantó. "Bueno, aún cuando esto fue divertido, tengo que irme ahora." Él caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo a mirar alrededor. "Saben, esto me hace preguntarme si la única cosa que Juudai quería era un beso de Johan." Él sonrió cuando ambos chicos se ruborizaron. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

"Finalmente podemos relajarnos ahora que tus hipidos se han ido." Dijo Johan y se sentó en el sofá. Juudai se sentó a su lado y asintió con la cabeza. Todos los demás también se sentaron.

"Hic."

La mirada de CONDENADO se extendió por toda la sala. Todo mundo estaba preparado para saltar por la ventana.

Juudai miró con curiosidad a la persona con el hipo.

"¿Ne, Johan, tienes hipo?"

"Hic."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Recuerdo que me reí como una loca cuando leí este fanfic por primera vez, no hay muchas personas y me incluyo entre ellas, que usen a todos los personajes para un fic spiritshipping, pero éste sí que es bueno, odio el hipo, es taaaan molesto~ yo también necesito un beso de Johan (? x'DDD Imaginarme a Ryo y Sho con lo del cognac fue tan LOL X'DDD. Sho crudo/con resaca sería tan gracioso x'DDDD, me pregunto cómo es que Johan sabía lo del cognac x'DDD. Pero bueh, nunca lo sabremos~ tengo otros seis o siete como este para traducir, no sé si el lunes traduciré algo, ya les aviso yo~ espero les haya gustado y se hayan reido, porque yo si x'DDD.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido~

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


End file.
